


Well, you did ask for an incentive.

by wonhee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, But also, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk, Mentioned Lim Changkyun | I.M, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, he did ask for an incentive, help him, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, kihyun hiccups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhee/pseuds/wonhee
Summary: kihyun starts to hiccup every time hoseok says his name.





	Well, you did ask for an incentive.

“I just want to tell him how I feel, Hyungwon. Do you know how difficult it’s getting having to pretend I don’t like one of the members of my group, when he does things like this?” Kihyun spoke, indicating to the distance where Hoseok was currently having a water gun fight with Changkyun and Jooheon.

They had just finished their final schedule, a radio show before a well-deserved weekend off, and had all decided to take an impromptu trip to a nearby park. Minhyuk had suggested they bring the water guns, complete with a basketball which Hyunwoo was currently kicking.

“He’s… not doing anything?” Hyungwon replied.

“Exactly! And yet my heart is beating this hard!” Kihyun exclaimed, throwing a glare at Hyungwon as if it should have been obvious.

“Alright so you’re whipped. But anyone with eyes could see he likes you too, it’s always ‘Kihyunnie’ this and ‘Kihyunnie’ that with him. I mean you walk in the room and his eyes literally light up. It’s disgusting really.”

Kihyun frowned, watching as Jooheon and Changkyun teamed up, pelting Hoseok until he started to beg.

“He’s my best friend you know? I’ve known him for so long and I-”

“Don’t want to mess it up. Yeah I know, you say it all the time.” Hyungwon stated, rolling his eyes.

Kihyun sighed, leaning back in chair and glancing up at the night sky, rows and rows of stars gazing back at him. “What I need is an incentive.”

“Ooo big word.” Hyungwon answered, already bored with the whole conversation.

“I should have gone to Minhyuk instead.”

“Yeah because he’d be more helpful. Wishing on a star would be better than going to Minhyuk for advice. Anyway I’m gonna go disturb Shownu hyung.” Hyungwon replied, barely giving Kihyun a chance to speak before running off to steal the ball from him.

Kihyun sighed, leaning back in his chair and glancing up at the night sky. Drowning out the rest of his teammates, in particular the incredible loud and amazing laugh of one person in particular, he reached up, arms outstretched as if to pluck a star out of the sky.

“Wishing on a star huh.” Kihyun muttered, quickly glancing around before looking back up. Narrowing his eyes slightly, fully aware of how silly he was being, he spoke.

“I wish for an incentive so I can finally tell him how I feel.”

“Wishing on a star Kihyunnie?”

Kihyun jumped, as warm hands reached out to touch his arm and Hoseok was there, in front of him, soaking wet and a wide grin on his face.

“Hyung! _hic_ yeah it was just something Hyungwon suggested.” Kihyun replied, patting the space next to him on the chair.

“Really? What’d you wish for?” he asked, sitting down, seemingly as close to Kihyun as possible.

“You’re not meant to tell people what you wish for, it defeats the purpose.”

“Right, well I wish that Kihyun would please cook me some ramen when we get home I’m starving.” Hoseok said, mimicking the way Kihyun had looked up at the stars and Kihyun scoffed, punching his arms lightly.

“As if, _hic_ , you need to ask the stars for that, you know I’d do anything for you.”

Kihyun internally groaned, words out of his mouth before he could stop them. Avoiding Hoseok’s gaze, he leaned back once more, eyes focused on the sky. He was very aware that Hoseok was staring at him and a moment of silence passed before Hoseok finally stood up.

“Well I’d do anything for you too, which means getting you water right now. You keep hiccupping.”

Kihyun watched Hoseok leave before letting out a frustrated groan, pulling at his hair and kicking his legs up in the air.

Whipped. He was so whipped.

*

“Kihyunnie… maybe try that part again, in a lower tone?” Hoseok suggested, barely sparing Kihyun a glance. He was working on a new song, and had asked for Kihyun’s help to record the guide.

“ _You did say you’d do anything for me_.” Hoseok had reminded him, smiling playfully as he dragged him into the studio. The little shit.

“ _hic_ alright hyung.” Kihyun answered. Hoseok finally looked up, scrutinising him for a moment before standing up and handing him a bottle of water.

“This is like the 5th time in 10 minutes you’ve hiccupped. You’ve been doing this for days now, are you okay?”

“I don’t know, I seriously don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Kihyun complained, starting to grow frustrated. Ever since that night that they’d gone to the park, it seemed like all Kihyun did besides breathe, was to hiccup. For 2 weeks straight, at least twice in a day, he’d hiccup. In between recording, rehearsing, eating – even brushing his teeth.

“And why does it only ever happen once and then stops, then like 4 minutes later it’s back?”

“Hyung. I seriously don’t know.”

Except he did; he had a faint idea he didn’t want to entertain. Even the thought of it seemed stupid. And Kihyun was many things, but stupid wasn’t one of them.

*

“Oh it’s not stupid it’s literally what’s happening.” Hyungwon stated, shrugging as he bit into his apple, smirking slightly at Kihyun and rolling his eyes.

“This isn’t funny! I’m not being irrational Hyungwon I _hiccup_ every time he says my name! And it started happening after that night, when I wished on the stupid stars for a stupid incentive!” Kihyun exclaimed, sitting down with a huff.

“You need sleep.”

“I need you to say my name.” Kihyun answered.

Still smirking, Hyungwon leaned forward, resting on the coffee table. “Kihyun.”

Without a word, Kihyun took out his phone, dialling Hoseok.

“Hyung, can you say my name three times?” Kihyun asked as soon as he picked the phone.

“Kihyun, Kihyun, Kihyun?”

“ _hic, hic, hic._ Thanks, see you at home!” Kihyun replied, hanging up and giving a pointed stare at Hyungwon.

“Well, you did ask for an incentive.”

“Oh my God.”

*

“Alright. You can do this. You can do this.” Kihyun muttered, pacing back and forth in Hoseok’s studio. Hoseok had gone to get them snacks and Kihyun took that opportunity to collect his thoughts, having decided that any confessing he had to do, had to be done that same night.

“Kihyun?”

“hic.”

“What are you-”

“Hyung, before you say or do anything please let me talk.” Kihyun stated, stomach turning into knots by the minute. Hoseok entered the studio, closing the door behind him and dropping the bag of snacks on the floor, pulling Kihyun with him to the couch.

“Go on.”

“Okay. There’s no easy way to say this, I’d have preferred to actually take this with me to my grave but be careful what you wish for I suppose.”

“What?”

“I like you. I like you so much I don’t even know what to do with myself sometimes. Your smile alone can literally make my day hyung, and I’ve been keeping this in. I was- I’m still very afraid of messing our friendship up, even the group’s dynamics. But I like you, a lot and I just. I wanted you to know.”

Kihyun was aware he was rambling by now, avoiding Hoseok’s gaze and probably blushing.

“Kihyun.” Hoseok said, voice barely above a whisper as he took Kihyun’s hands in his.

“Yeah?” Kihyun replied, finally looking up.

“No hiccup.” Hoseok pointed out, a small smile flickering to his lips.

“Yeah.”

“You know I’m surprised Hyungwon kept it to himself.”

“What?”

“That I like you too. I thought he’d have told you by now.”

Kihyun gasped, grin dancing onto his face before he could stop it; relief finally seeping into his bones. Hoseok liked him, he liked him back.

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I thought I was being obvious! But you never seem to reciprocate, so I just thought it was one sided.”

“You’re lovable to everyone though!”

“You’re the only one that has the pass to my studio.”

“Yeah but-”

“And I even told you I fell for you when I first heard you sing?”

“But that’s such a _you_ thing to say oh my God! You’re always like this so how was I meant to-. You know what, just kiss me.” Kihyun said and Hoseok laughed, shifting closer until he was cupping Kihyun’s face, pressing eager lips to Kihyun’s temple, cheeks before finally capturing Kihyun’s lips in his own. Kihyun smiled, wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s neck, pulling him closer.

“God I’ve been wanting to do this for so long now.” Hoseok muttered, pulling back a bit to stare at Kihyun.

“Same. So stop talking.” Kihyun replied, leaning forward and pressing a long, hard kiss to Hoseok’s lips.

They’d have time to define their relationship later. And to break the news to their group. Maybe even deal with repercussions if necessary. And Hyungwon, Kihyun would definitely deal with him later too.

But right now, they were together. Him and Hoseok, in a studio filled with Hoseok’s talent and Kihyun’s voice. A perfect blend.

Yeah, he definitely needed an incentive.

**Author's Note:**

> kihyunnie counts as wonho saying his name tbh that's all wonho ever calls him lbr
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wdymkiho)<3


End file.
